


Сезон неприятностей

by Alliar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: До сих пор судьба только посмеивалась над ним, а теперь решила добить — одним прицельным, сильным ударом. Иначе как еще можно объяснить, что после игры Ушиджима Вакатоши разыскал его и признался в любви?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Старый текст с ежемесячного фестиваля. Это не ушииваой в чистом виде, это скорее ушиой с намеком на дальнейшие отношения на троих.

В тот день Ойкаву впервые посетила мысль, что его прокляли.  
Неважно, кто это сделал — у него хватало недоброжелателей и завистников. Главное, что белая полоса его жизни истончилась, посерела, а потом стала мазать беспросветно черным, словно расписывалась в неудачах. Причем делала это с явным удовольствием, демонстрируя, что кто-то наверху им крайне недоволен.  
Утром он уронил на штаны подтаявшее фисташковое мороженое. Ярко-зеленый шарик, щедро посыпанный ореховой и шоколадной крошкой, приземлился на бедро, подумал и съехал на раскаленный асфальт, оставив на белой ткани жирное мокрое пятно.   
Ойкава не успел даже откусить.  
— Руки, как решето, — тяжело вздохнул Ивайзуми, протягивая упаковку влажных салфеток.   
До игры с Шираторизавой оставалось полтора часа, они еще не успели переодеться в форму и сидели возле сверкающего окнами спортивного комплекса, щурясь на облака. В глаза лезли солнечные зайчики, небо раскинулось над головами леденцовой синевой, волнение ощущалось щекоткой в груди.   
— Зато не проиграем, — воинственно пообещал Ойкава, больше размазывая по брюкам мороженое, чем отчищая. — Вот увидишь, Ива-чан.  
Ивайзуми согласно хмыкнул, задумчиво обкусывая вафельный рожок. Ойкава скомкал салфетку и вздохнул. Брюки было жаль, ничего не скажешь. Обратно домой придется ехать в шортах от формы, но если они поедут с победой, ему, пожалуй, будет плевать. А они победят. Иначе и быть не может.  
В раздевалке было прохладно из-за распахнутой форточки, слабо пахло потом и разогревающей мазью. Мацукава приподнял брови, красноречиво рассматривая его брюки, а Ханамаки фыркнул:  
— Я ничего другого и не ждал.  
— Главное, чтобы невезение капитана не распространилось на нас, — с притворно серьезным выражением лица протянул Мацукава, натягивая футболку.   
— Точно-точно, тогда нам придется его побить.  
— Смейтесь, жалкие завистники, — с достоинством отозвался Ойкава, находя свободное место на лавочке возле стены. — Посмотрим, что вы скажете, когда я приведу вас к победе.  
Над ним дружно расхохотались, но от этого даже не было обидно: все нервничали, хоть и старались этого не показывать. А отомстить за насмешки Ойкава успеет после.

После стало понятно, что мороженое — лишь начало сезона неприятностей Ойкавы Тоору.   
Шираторизава разгромила их, втоптала в пыль и двинулась дальше, словно не заметив. К автобусу команда шла подавленная и злая, и следующей неприятностью стала ссора с Ивайзуми. Им хватило мелочи, чтобы поспорить и поругаться, и после Ойкава не мог вспомнить, что именно стало причиной.  
А потом случилось это.   
До сих пор судьба просто посмеивалась над ним, разбивая в пух и прах надежды, а теперь решила добить — одним сильным, точным ударом. Иначе как еще можно было объяснить, что после игры его разыскал ненавистный Ушиджима Вакатоши. Разыскал не где-нибудь, а в туалете спортивного комплекса, когда он, на ходу сочинив небылицу о забытом в раздевалке телефоне, попросил подождать и ушел, чтобы спокойно перевести дух. До ссоры с Ивайзуми он не постеснялся бы уткнуться ему в плечо и разрыдаться от обиды, но теперь просто не решился.  
И Ушивака нашел его — одного, с красным зареванным лицом и осипшим голосом, несчастного и злого.  
Нашел и признался ему в любви.  
То есть, действительно признался.  
Поначалу Ойкава решил, что это неудачная шутка. Ушивака стоял, сжав кулаки, и взгляд его как обычно не выражал никаких эмоций.   
— Ойкава, — тяжеловесно уронил он в звонкую кафельную тишину царства писсуаров и запаха хлорки. — Ойкава, я тебя люблю.  
— Что?..  
Это же сон, с радостью догадался Ойкава, пялясь на Ушиваку. Дурной сон, потому что на него просто не могло свалиться столько бед разом. Аобаджосай не могли проиграть Шираторизаве, Ойкава не мог поссориться с Ивайзуми, а Ушивака уж точно не мог целенаправленно притащиться за ним в туалет, чтобы произнести эти возмутительные, невероятные, отравленные ложью слова. Даже в нем не было столько подлости.  
А значит, Ойкаве это снилось, и скоро он проснется, поедет на соревнования и обязательно победит.   
— Я тебя люблю, — послушно повторил Ушивака.  
А потом наклонился, заставив поспешно отступить и в панике упереться поясницей в мокрую раковину. И, не мигая, уточнил:  
— Ты принимаешь мои чувства?  
Ойкава беспомощно открыл и закрыл рот, понимая одно: надо бежать. Сон, дурная шутка или розыгрыш со скрытой камерой — не важно, надо бежать. Потому что Ушивака наклонился еще немного, и Ойкава вдруг понял, что рассматривает светлые крапинки на темных радужках.  
От мысли, что у Ушиваки есть светлые пятна на радужках, а он их рассмотрел, Ойкаве стало нехорошо. На сон происходящее уже тянуло с трудом, больше походя на комедию абсурда.  
— Ушивака-чан, что ты такое несешь, — пробормотал он, начиная медленно пятиться к выходу.  
Проклятие, это точно было оно. Провидение, поменявшее плюс на минус, фортуна, в один день повернувшаяся к нему задними карманами на брюках. Кто-то явно позавидовал его популярности и прислал в качестве возмездия тонну невезения и Ушиваку, как вишенку на торт.  
«Вишенка на торт», не подозревая о его мыслях, крепко сжала челюсти.   
«До чего хорошо притворяется», — с досадой подумал Ойкава, рассматривая сведенные брови и морщинку между ними. Напряжение, распространяемое Ушивакой, было таким плотным и натуральным, что недолго было и поверить.   
Только зачем все это? Унизить? Добить?   
— Ойкава, — кашлянул Ушивака, и его передернуло от накатившего ужаса.  
— Нет уж, — поспешно выкрикнул он, отпрыгивая к двери.   
В коридоре было тихо и пусто. Ойкава на всякий случай осмотрелся и, убедившись, что за ним никто не наблюдает, во весь опор побежал к выходу. Эхо гулко выстукивало по пустым стенам и потолку неровный ритм, в ушах свистел ветер.  
Ойкава с трудом вписался в поворот и чуть не столкнулся со связующим из Некомы — тот шел медленно, шаркая подошвами кроссовок по полу, и не отрывал взгляда от консоли, крепко зажатой в руках.   
На него подняли меланхоличный взгляд, и Ойкава, торопливо извинившись, побежал дальше — ему чудились тяжелые шаги Ушиваки.   
Он выскочил на солнечный свет, успев услышать вскрик и звук падения, а потом — смачный пластиковый треск. Обернувшись, Ойкава увидел поднимающихся с пола Ушиваку и Козуме — так его, кажется, звали, — и радостно припустил к автобусу. Мотор сыто рычал, водитель посмотрел на Ойкаву с облегчением.  
— Где тебя носило? — прошипел Ивайзуми, когда он плюхнулся рядом с ним на сиденье.   
— Ива-чан, я видел страшное, — взволнованно пробормотал он, устраивая голову у Ивайзуми на плече.  
Тот фыркнул и отвесил ему щелбан, а после грубовато взъерошил волосы.   
На этом ссора была исчерпана.

Дома Ойкава отстирал испорченные штаны, побился головой о подушку и съел сразу несколько порций молочного хлеба — а потом твердо решил отыграться в следующем году, сравняв счет. По поводу Ушиваки и его непонятного признания он решил никому не рассказывать, и если поначалу у него было желание поделиться с Ивайзуми, то теперь порыв немного утих. Едва ли случившееся будет иметь последствия, это наверняка был глупый розыгрыш, ну не мог же Ушивака...  
На этом месте Ойкаву пробивал холодный пот, а сам он судорожно искал, на что отвлечься. Объектов было достаточно — приближались экзамены, тренировки и не думали становиться легче, к тому же, пора было решить, что делать с каникулами. Команда, словно прочувствовав горечь поражения, стала тренироваться еще ожесточеннее, и Ирихата с Мизогучи поощряли это.   
Спустя неделю Ушивака казался Ойкаве страшным сном, далеким и нереальным.   
Он успокоился, перестал накручивать себя и с облегчением окунулся в привычную жизнь, почти позабыв про обрушившуюся на него череду неудач. Похоже, проклятие исчерпало себя, все самое ужасное уже случилось, и бояться дальше не имело смысла.   
В одну из тренировок, пришедшихся на выходные, Ойкава почему-то начал лажать сильнее обычного, и от злости становилось только хуже.  
— Ойкава, хватит, — в один момент Ивайзуми сложил руки на груди и уставился на него сердито. — Успокойся, ты чего распсиховался?  
Ойкава поднял на него взгляд и улыбнулся — даже по ощущениям губы подрагивали и норовили расползтись в оскал:  
— О чем ты, Ива-чан?  
— Перестань, — сурово отрезал тот. — Ты с утра уже бешеный, загонял всех. Пошли сегодня в раменную, надо рассла...  
Неожиданно Ивайзуми изменился в лице, словно увидел за его спиной что-то ужасное.  
— Ива-чан, что у тебя...  
«С лицом», хотел сказать он, но не успел.  
— Капитан, к тебе гость! — в один голос отрапортовали Ханамаки с Мацукавой.  
Ойкава обернулся, с лязгом стукнув зубами.   
Потому что на пороге зала, неуютно переминаясь с ноги на ногу, стоял Ушивака — неожиданно растерянный и словно уменьшившийся в размерах. Он смотрелся так чуждо здесь, что захотелось протереть глаза.   
Ойкава почувствовал, как лицо затопило тепло, а потом на его плече сомкнулись железные пальцы Ивайзуми.  
Тренировка, конечно же, пошла коту под хвост. Яхаба пролил мимо рта воду из бутылки, Ватари пропустил мяч и кубарем полетел к стене.   
— Ойкава, — тяжело уронил Ушивака, не смущаясь пораженной публики. — Ты подумал над моими...  
— Заткнись! — в панике закричал Ойкава, мгновенно оказываясь рядом.  
Ушивака, показавшийся огромным и неуклюжим, озадаченно замолк и посмотрел сверху вниз. У него были внимательные глаза и сжатые в линию губы, а скулы обозначились так четко, что захотелось потрогать. Ойкава помотал головой, избавляясь от дурацких мыслей, а потом ухватил Ушиваку за футболку и вытащил из зала, спиной чувствуя озадаченные взгляды команды.  
На улице легче не стало — погода была замечательная, солнце пригревало ласково, словно хотело заставить забыть о неурядицах, но как о них можно было забыть, когда их источник послушно шел следом. Ушивака не упирался до тех пор, пока не осознал, что его все это время вели к школьным воротам, за которыми начиналась улица — самая обычная цветущая, полная спешащих куда-то людей.  
И вот тогда Ойкава почувствовал, как в локоть ему вцепились чужие пальцы. Руки у Ушиваки оказались обжигающими. Ойкава отпустил его футболку, вытер вспотевшие ладони о шорты и скороговоркой выдохнул:  
— Ушивака-чан, это не смешно.  
Ушивака поморщился, услышав прилипчивое прозвище, а потом отозвался спокойно:  
— Я не шучу.  
И посмотрел внимательно.   
Ойкаве вдруг захотелось запеть во весь голос, распугивая голубей и случайных прохожих — лишь бы Ушивака испугался и исчез из его жизни. Однако что-то подсказывало, что так просто отделаться не получится.   
Из сложившейся ситуации он видел очевидный выход.   
Он выпроваживает Ушиваку, никто ни о чем не узнает. Останется только придумать убедительную ложь для команды — и все, жизнь продолжится, словно ничего и не случилось.   
Во всем этом был только один очевидный изъян — Ушивака. Он мог упереться, и завтра на школьной доске объявлений Ойкава обнаружит что-нибудь компрометирующее. Например, любовное письмо. Или что похуже.  
Зачем Ушиваке это нужно, он до сих пор не понимал. Ну не всерьез же тот...  
Стараясь не думать об этом, Ойкава передернул плечами и угрюмо уставился Ушиваке в лицо.   
— Чего ты от меня хочешь?  
— Свидание, — немедленно отозвался тот не терпящим возражений голосом.   
Ойкава тоскливо посмотрел в сторону спортивного корпуса. Ему срочно нужно было пробежать десять кругов вокруг школы, а потом потренировать подачи. А лучше — напроситься на подзатыльник от Ивайзуми, это всегда помогало прочистить мозги.   
Любовные письма.   
Ушивака смотрел так, словно был на это способен.   
— Если я соглашусь, ты отстанешь? — уточнил Ойкава.  
Ушивака наклонил голову, обдумывая его слова, и с каждой секундой у Ойкавы было все более четкое ощущение, что он медленно проплавляет под собой асфальт.   
— Эй, капитан!   
Ойкава вздрогнул, узнав голос Ханамаки. Он затравленно огляделся, понимая, что с минуты на минуту тот появится у ворот, и тогда точно придется все рассказывать команде.  
— Ладно, черт с тобой, — прошипел он, выталкивая Ушиваку наружу. Тот не сопротивлялся, лишь внимательно смотрел, сжав тонкие губы. — Я пойду, только исчезни!  
— Хорошо, — отозвался тот, а потом серьезно кивнул. — Я с тобой свяжусь.  
Он медленно уходил вниз по улице — широкоплечий, высокий и прямой, как палка.   
Ойкава выдохнул с облегчением и закрыл лицо руками.  
Пронесло.

У него почти получилось не вспоминать об инциденте, но потом ему пришло смс.   
Весь день Ойкава успешно игнорировал взгляды команды. По его мнению, все закончилось: Ушивака ушел, стресс переплавился в силы для тренировки, которая здорово забивала посторонние мысли.  
Думать не хотелось.  
А потом, когда они с Ивайзуми шли домой, телефон в кармане издал короткую трель, оповещая о новом сообщении.  
— Подожди, Ива-чан, — произнес Ойкава.  
Увидев неопределившийся номер, он испытал богатую гамму незнакомых ему доселе эмоций — это была гремучая смесь из страха, отвращения и желания выбросить телефон в первую же попавшуюся урну для мусора. Остановило только то, что новый телефон в ближайшее время ему не светил. К тому же его всегда учили противостоять проблемам с гордо поднятой головой.  
Правда, с такими проблемами он еще ни разу не сталкивался.  
— Что там, Ойкава? — поинтересовался Ивайзуми.  
Ойкава открыл сообщение и замер, не зная, как и с чего начать рассказ о своих приключениях после игры с Шираторизавой.  
Наверное, их можно было бы назвать «Похождения неудачливого Ойкавы-сана», и обложкой могло служить изображение Ойкавы в испачканных фисташковым мороженым штанах.   
— Ива-чан, — мертвым голосом произнес он. — Я должен тебе кое-что рассказать.  
Когда Ивайзуми прекратил бессовестно хохотать, Ойкава, обиженно надувшись, поинтересовался:  
— Что мне теперь делать, Ива-чан?  
Телефон мерцал экраном и провозглашал: «Завтра в 18 часов». А еще Ушивака поставил смайлик, и это размазало Ойкаву тонким слоем по асфальту. Потому что Ушивака и милые смайлики были просто за гранью здравого смысла. Ойкава никогда о таком не думал. Это было ужасно.  
Ивайзуми перечитал сообщение и снова сложился пополам от хохота, но под осуждающим взглядом Ойкавы быстро пришел в себя. Его лицо стало серьезным, и после недолгих раздумий Ивайзуми рассудительно произнес:  
— Ты сам согласился, Ойкава. Сходи с ним куда-нибудь, выясни, что он от тебя хочет. Я тоже думаю, что это неспроста.  
Ойкава кивнул, потом перечитал сообщение, передернулся при виде смайлика и вздохнул. Ситуация, в которой он оказался, казалась ирреальной и глупой. А что, если бы Ушивака тогда не столкнулся с Козуме и догнал?  
Ивайзуми покосился на него и помрачнел.   
— Знаешь, я пойду с тобой, — решился он. — Просто буду неподалеку, чтобы иметь возможность спасти тебя, если понадобится.  
Ойкаву затопило невероятное облегчение.  
— Спасибо, — вздохнул он, впервые за день искренне улыбнувшись. — Ива-чан, ты самый лучший.  
— Конечно же я лучший, Дуракава, — сердито пихнул его в плечо Ивайзуми. — Это моя работа.  
Ойкава засмеялся и проглотил уже готовую сорваться с языка подколку. Вместо этого он посмотрел на небо и замер, любуясь первыми рассыпавшимися среди облаков звездами.

На следующий день, не успел Ойкава появиться в спортзале, как его зажали в тиски Ханамаки и Мацукава. Они окружили его и не отпускали до тех пор, пока не подоспел Ивайзуми.  
— Кыш, кыш, — бесстрастно повторял тот, сердито хмуря брови, и Ханамаки немедленно переключился на него, предлагая устроить очередной тур соревнования по армрестлингу.   
Он неизменно проигрывал, но не оставлял попыток, всякий раз заявляя, что уж теперь-то точно сможет взять реванш.   
— Кстати, Ушиджима вчера спрашивал твой номер, капитан, — вдруг сказал Ханамаки.   
Улыбнулся он при этом так широко, что Ойкаве немедленно захотелось его стукнуть.   
— И ты дал? — недоверчиво спросил он.  
— Нет, что ты, — Ханамаки сделал большие невинные глаза. И уточнил: — Маццун дал, у меня телефона не было под рукой.  
Ойкава в ужасе застонал, чуть не начав рвать волосы от досады. Вот и раскрылась тайна, как Ушивака смог ему написать. Ойкава перебрал все возможные варианты, даже думал, что тот связался с кем-нибудь из его бывших поклонниц, а все оказалось так просто.   
— Что вы наделали, предатели! — выдавил он, усиленно не замечая заинтересованного взгляда Яхабы.  
Мацукава хитро улыбнулся и похлопал по плечу, выбивая дух:  
— Мы не думали, что ты будешь против, да, Макки?  
— Хотели как лучше, тем более он так просил, — подтвердил тот с готовностью.  
— Ты же такой молодец, капитан.  
— Поддерживаешь связи даже с врагами.  
— Наверное, это твой коварный план, чтобы потом сокрушить его, когда он не ожидает.  
— Настоящий стратег.  
— Восхищаюсь нашим капитаном...  
Они перебрасывались глумливыми фразами так легко, словно Ойкавы здесь не было. И самое неприятное, что у него даже не получалось всерьез злиться.  
— Парни, хватит, — вздохнул Ивайзуми, сам начав улыбаться. — Вы его до слез доведете, видите, он в отчаянии?  
— Когда-нибудь вы об этом пожалеете, — вздохнул Ойкава, поводя плечами, словно стряхивая груз. — Жалкие, жалкие людишки.  
Ханамаки расхохотался, а Мацукава философски покачал головой:  
— Все из-за того, что мы любим нашего дорогого капитана и желаем ему только добра, — заявил он с такой уничижительной улыбкой, что сразу стало понятно — издевается.   
— Ненавижу вас, — шмыгнул носом Ойкава.  
Вечер приближался с такой скоростью, что он не успел заметить, когда подошел вместе с Ивайзуми к торговому центру, возле которого должна была состояться встреча с Ушивакой. С трудом верилось, что ради такого дела он приедет, но Ойкава уже предпочитал не зарекаться.   
— Ива-чан, давай не пойдем, — предложил Ойкава, опасливо поглядывая в сторону входа.  
Ивайзуми широко, пугающе улыбнулся, и эта улыбка не предвещала ничего хорошего.  
— Нет уж, — заявил он бескомпромиссным тоном. — Я хочу узнать, чем все это закончится.  
— Ива-чан!   
— Ойкава, — произнес сзади Ушивака.   
Они обернулись одновременно — Ойкаве показалось, что его тело в момент стало деревянным, потому что руки и ноги отказались сгибаться, и он почти услышал скрип суставов.   
На Ушиваке была светлая рубашка и джинсы, самые обыкновенные. Он не вырядился, словно и впрямь пришел на свидание, и это вселило в Ойкаву смутную надежду, что все это действительно большое недоразумение.   
Ушивака смерил их взглядом и наконец заметил присутствие Ивайзуми:  
— Ивайзуми, — кивнул он, выталкивая его имя, как камень.  
— Привет, — непринужденно отозвался тот.   
Ойкава с трудом подавил в себе желание вцепиться Ивайзуми в капюшон толстовки, просто чтобы он никуда не делся. Словно читая мысли, Ивайзуми осмотрелся и сказал:  
— Не хочу мешать вам с Ойкавой, поэтому пойду прогуляюсь.  
«Нет, Ива-чан, не бросай меня!» — чуть не закричал Ойкава, захлебываясь ужасом, но Ушивака, к его удивлению, отрицательно качнул головой и весомо сообщил:  
— Я не против, если ты присоединишься.  
Облегчение, накатившее на Ойкаву, было похоже на многометровое цунами, сносящее на своем пути города. Значит, все-таки не свидание. Похоже, Ушивака просто искал их компании.  
Хоть он и бесил своей самоуверенностью и тем, что его не получилось одолеть, это хотя бы можно было объяснить логически.  
Ивайзуми тоже выглядел изумленным, хотя со стороны он казался лишь насупленным чуть сильнее обычного. Ойкава украдкой хлопнул его между лопаток и выдохнул. Ушивака рассматривал их с едва заметным любопытством, а потом кивнул в сторону кафе:  
— Не хотите зайти?  
Следующие два часа Ойкава провел, уныло подпирая рукой подбородок, пока Ивайзуми успешно отвлекал на себя внимание Ушиваки. Настолько успешно, что сам Ойкава успел заскучать, расстроиться и захотеть домой.   
Ушивака оказался молчаливым, но дельным собеседником, каким-то невероятным образом у них с Ивайзуми нашлись общие интересы, а ведь поначалу удивительно было даже то, что он вспомнил его фамилию!   
Ойкава ожесточенно приканчивал молочный коктейль, смотрел в окно и рисовал пальцем на полированной столешнице веселые рожицы — чего-чего, а веселья ему точно не хватало.   
Наконец, Ушивака посмотрел на него и сказал:  
— Вообще-то я хотел сказать, что у меня есть билеты в кино, — он помолчал, словно раздумывая, и потом смущенно, как показалось Ойкаве, добавил: — три билета.   
— Какой фильм? — поинтересовался Ойкава обреченно.  
Он смотрел на оживившегося Ивайзуми, от настороженности которого не осталось и следа, и гадал, когда успел так сильно прогневить небеса, что те послали его лучшему другу избирательную слепоту. Это же был Ушивака! Тот самый Ушивака, который даже очень неплохих игроков считал пылью под ногами, был самоуверенной скотиной и не поддавался на провокации. А еще его команда раскатала их в игре, и от этого было обиднее всего.   
Он со злости пнул Ивайзуми под столом в лодыжку, и тот словно опомнился, пристыжено посмотрел и пожал плечами.   
— «Годзилла», — объявил Ушивака название фильма.  
Ойкава чуть не застонал обреченно: увидел, как Ивайзуми виновато вздохнул, а его глаза заблестели. Он давно, еще с самого начала показа хотел на него сходить, а они никак не могли выбраться.   
Подлый Ушивака.   
Ойкава с противным звуком допил остатки коктейля и вытянул ноги под столом. Ивайзуми напряженно посмотрел на него, и Ойкава принял решение. Он сказал:  
— Всю жизнь мечтал сходить на «Годзиллу».   
Ушивака кивнул, не усмотрев в его ответе ни намека на иронию и горечь. Ивайзуми одними губами сказал ему что-то среднее между «прости» и «спасибо».   
— Тогда у нас есть еще пятнадцать минут, — Ушивака поднялся из-за стола и потянулся, демонстрируя плотную сильную фигуру.   
Он был высокий и очень тренированный — даже несмотря на слегка мешковатую одежду было понятно, что под тканью скрываются крепкие мышцы.   
Ойкава приказал себе не отвлекаться — потому что он никогда о таком раньше не думал, это все Ушивака, его внезапные, сбивающие с толку признания и Ивайзуми, потерявший бдительность в присутствии врага, — и кисло кивнул.

— Мы должны как следует с ним поговорить, — заявил Ойкава, вваливаясь в комнату Ивайзуми.   
Он содрал с себя ветровку и бросил на стул, где уже горкой высились мятые вещи. Ивайзуми согласно угукнул и сел на диван, глядя рассеянно и устало.  
— Надо объяснить, что он все неправильно понял, — продолжил Ойкава. — Ива-чан?  
— Да, — вздрогнул тот, а потом вдруг широко улыбнулся и невпопад заметил: — Фильм был классный.  
«Фильм был отстой!» — чуть не вскричал Ойкава, интуитивно чуя, что тот попал все-таки под тлетворное влияние неприятеля.   
Ивайзуми надо было спасать. Например, напомнив ему, что Ушивака признался Ойкаве в любви. Что с ним нужно быть осторожнее. И если даже у него вдруг оказались похожие вкусы на фильмы, это ровным счетом ничего не значило.  
— Ива-чан, — настойчиво сказал Ойкава. — Он враг, решивший усыпить бдительность. Этот самодовольный засранец обыграл нас недавно.   
Ивайзуми кивал, но по лицу было понятно, что он весь еще в кинотеатре, в темном зале, озаряемом бледным светом экрана. Ойкава с горечью вздохнул и полез в шкаф, найти пижаму. Снял ее с верхней полки и прижал к животу, все еще не зная, как вести себя дальше.   
— Ойкава, — почти нормальным голосом позвал Ивайзуми. — Если тебя это так сильно напрягает, давай его пошлем. Я могу даже за тебя все сказать.   
Ойкава повернулся к нему, не зная, как сформулировать вертящуюся в голове мысль.   
Это не тебе признался в любви парень? Не парень даже, а вполне конкретный Ушиджима Вакатоши, которого ты до недавнего времени готов был придушить, да и сейчас не уверен, что удержишься от соблазна?  
Пожалуй, слишком грубо и прямолинейно.  
Он вздохнул и, отводя взгляд, буркнул:  
— Может, сам отстанет. Вдруг ему сегодня не понравилось.  
— А если не отстанет? — пытливо поинтересовался Ивайзуми.  
Ойкава взвыл и сделал несколько широких шагов в направлении ванной. Думать обо всем этом сейчас не хотелось, его и так слишком лихорадило от переживаний и впечатлений.   
— Отстанет, — убежденно кивнул он. — Ну не может же он совсем не понимать намеков.  
Как оказалось позже, намеков Ушивака не понимал. То ли действительно не умел читать между строк, то ли делал вид, то ли намеки оказались такие тонкие, что их невозможно было расшифровать без специального словаря.   
В следующий раз, когда Ойкава всерьез вознамерился отшить Ушиваку, они пошли играть в автоматы. Ойкава неожиданно увлекся, а когда опомнился, заводить разговор показалось ему невежливым. Ивайзуми смотрел на него с тревожным ожиданием, но Ойкава беспомощно пожал плечами и махнул рукой.   
По домам они расходились в расслабленном настроении, и даже Ойкава смущенно признался себе, что было неплохо.  
В другой раз они отправились по спортивным магазинам и пропали надолго. Когда Ойкава вспомнил про намечавшийся разговор, они с Ивайзуми уже успели проводить Ушиваку до остановки, а сами шли, нагруженные сумками с покупками, и со смехом вспоминали проведенный втроем день.  
Потом у них случился недолгий перерыв — начались экзамены, — и Ушивака больше не мог приезжать, чтобы повидаться.   
Ойкава выдохнул с облегчением, радуясь этой передышке. У него учеба никогда не вызывала проблем, как и у Ивайзуми, поэтому дни, когда остальные члены волейбольного клуба в панике бегали по школе и, здороваясь, все равно смотрели дико, насквозь, он вовсю старался выстроить стратегию дальнейшего общения с Ушивакой.  
Как показала практика, он был не настолько и самодовольным. Они не так легко находили общий язык, как, например, с Ивайзуми, но все равно общение с ним оказалось не таким напряженным.   
И все-таки Ойкаву здорово смущал факт признания, с которого все началось.   
Со дня, когда Ушивака чуть не спросил при всех, принял ли Ойкава его чувства, прошло несколько недель, и эта тема больше не поднималась. Откровенно говоря, вообще тема влюбленности не поднималась. Ойкава не чувствовал к себе какого-то особого отношения — с ним и Ивайзуми Ушивака общался одинаково ровно, и это с одной стороны обнадеживало, а с другой — настораживало.  
Интуиция подсказывала, что за этим грянут неприятности, но какие именно, Ойкава боялся даже предположить.  
— Ива-чан, а что, если я неправильно его понял? — поинтересовался он одним вечером, когда они отдыхали от тестов, заданных на дом.  
Вентилятор натужно крутил лопастями, взбалтывая густой, пропитанный теплом воздух. Ивайзуми вытер со лба выступившую испарину и сделал жадный глоток воды из бутылки. Кадык под смуглой кожей судорожно двигался, пока он пил, и Ойкава неожиданно поймал себя на мысли, что было бы, если бы он вдруг решил прижаться к нему губами.   
Эта мысль привела его в такой ужас, что он не сразу расслышал ответ Ивайзуми, и только когда тот щелкнул его по лбу, очнулся.  
— Ойкава, тебе плохо? — обеспокоенно спросил Ивайзуми.  
На его щеках алели два ярких пятна, глаза казались блестящими — духота давила не только на Ойкаву, смешивая мысли. Все из-за духоты.  
— Очень плохо, Ива-чан, — с трудом сглотнул Ойкава. — Морально я просто убит. Что ты говорил?  
Ивайзуми закатил глаза, успокаиваясь.  
— Я сказал, что вероятнее всего именно так и было, — повторил он, покусывая нижнюю губу. — Или он сам не понял, что именно ляпнул. Он ведь не пытался ничего такого с тобой сделать?  
Ойкава побагровел. В свете участившихся странных мыслей, направленных на Ушиваку и почему-то Ивайзуми, вопрос показался ему возмутительным.  
— Конечно же нет! — торопливо сказал он.  
Но процесс был уже запущен.   
Высказанная вслух мысль о «чем-то таком» сначала вызвала панику, а потом взрастила первые, незаметные пока ростки интереса. Ойкава все чаще стал ловить себя на мысли, что приглядывается к Ивайзуми — к тому, как он двигался, разговаривал и вел себя с окружающими. Он не знал, что именно хотел отыскать, но дело дошло до того, что однажды ему приснился сон.  
Сон был такой реалистичный и при этом фантастически неправдоподобный, что Ойкава проснулся среди ночи, хватая ртом воздух. А потом пытался бесшумно прокричаться в подушку, пока спящий на соседнем футоне Ивайзуми — ночевали снова у него, — не проснулся и не треснул ему по затылку.   
В этом сне не было ничего извращенного — они просто прогуливались втроем, и Ивайзуми с Ушивакой взяли его за руки. Ощущение переплетенных пальцев было таким реалистичным, что Ойкаве еще долго мерещилось призрачное тепло чужих ладоней.  
Но и впрямь — а что, если он неверно все понял?  
Неопределенность пугала до чертиков, и, сдав экзамены, он первым же делом схватился за телефон.  
— Да, — хрипло отозвался Ушивака после первого же гудка. И бестактно заметил: — Ты никогда раньше не звонил первым.  
Ойкава так устал раздумывать над странной ситуацией, в центре которой оказался, что даже не стал отвечать колкостью на это высказывание. Он молча кусал губы, пытаясь подобрать подходящие слова, но самое простое — «я правда тебе нравлюсь в этом смысле?» — выглядело слишком размыто и глупо. Он мучительно думал, как лучше спросить, но в итоге вздохнул и просто нажал на сброс.  
Не слишком-то вежливо с его стороны, но и Ушивака тоже не очень интересовался его мнением, прежде чем появиться на горизонте и испортить жизнь.  
— Надо как следует с ним поговорить, — громко сказал он себе.   
Телефон завибрировал, на экране появилась фотография Ушиваки — сделанная в одну из прогулок, совершенно дурацкая, будто на документы фотографировался.   
Ойкава глубоко вздохнул и как никогда пожалел, что рядом нет Ивайзуми — он точно смог бы что-нибудь придумать. Он всегда вытаскивал Ойкаву из нелепых ситуаций, пусть даже ничего более нелепого с ним еще не случалось.  
— Ойкава, — все таким же хриплым голосом сказал Ушивака, когда он все-таки ответил на звонок. — У вас с Ивайзуми уже есть планы на первые дни каникул?  
Ойкава так растерялся, что ответил честно:  
— Мы пока об этом не думали. Не до того было.  
Ушивака помолчал, а потом как-то слишком тихо произнес:  
— Дома неделю никого не будет. Вы не хотели бы?..  
«Ох», — подумал Ойкава.   
Ох. Он вдруг совершенно забыл, зачем звонил, и только хлопал глазами, разглядывая стену напротив. На стене висел яркий постер, на письменном столе торжественно высилась гора учебников, на экране компьютера плавала заставка.   
— Если для вас это слишком, я не стану настаивать, — сообщил Ушивака все тем же тихим голосом, и до Ойкавы запоздало дошло, что это смущение.  
Ушивака смутился.   
Наверное, небеса скоро рухнут.  
— Я спрошу, захочет ли Ива-чан, — решительно сказал Ойкава.   
— Хорошо, — с заметным облегчением вздохнул Ушивака.   
Ойкава попрощался с ним и сбросил звонок, а потом долго недоверчиво рассматривал погасший экран, не понимая, почему сердце бьется в груди так сильно.

— Ойкава, ты сошел с ума, — прошипел Ивайзуми, когда он нажал на кнопку звонка, и перед ними открылись ворота.  
Они шли по мощеной дорожке к огромному дому, на пороге которого стоял Ушивака, и вполголоса переговаривались. Хотя на самом деле говорил Ивайзуми, а Ойкава тихо обмирал от ужаса, потому что теперь обвинять в происходящем было некого — он со всем прекрасно управился сам.   
Сам, все сам.  
— Ива-чан, он смотрит, — пробормотал он, таращась на Ушиваку во все глаза.   
— Разумеется, он смотрит, тупица, — отозвался Ивайзуми, с явным трудом удержавшись от подзатыльника. — Мы же притащились к нему в дом.  
— Давай развернемся и убежим, — предложил Ойкава, ощущая, как нервно подергивается мышца под глазом. — Просто убежим.  
— Поздно, — отрезал тот, и они подошли к Ушиваке.  
Тот окинул их непроницаемым взглядом и кивком поздоровался. Выглядел он как обычно, ни капли посторонних эмоций — это неожиданно успокоило.  
Когда он развернулся, пригласив их в дом, Ойкава изо всех сил старался не пялиться по сторонам, и поэтому смотрел на спину Ушиваки. Под футболкой двигались лопатки, короткие рукава обтянули сильные руки, и Ойкава неожиданно понял, что у него пересохло в горле. Ивайзуми странно на него косился, но не задавал вопросов, и за это Ойкава был благодарен.  
Ушивака показал им дом и привел в свою комнату, а сам ушел заваривать чай.  
— Смотри-ка, — удивился вдруг Ивайзуми, заметив на столе коробку с консолью. — Не думал, что Ушивака увлекается такими штуками.  
— Купил, когда ходил с Козуме в магазин, — отозвался тот, вернувшись. И пояснил в ответ на недоуменные взгляды: — Я сломал его приставку, когда пытался догнать Ойкаву.   
Повисло неуютное молчание, потому что разговор затронул опасную тему. Ойкава вскинулся, покосился на Ивайзуми, а потом открыл рот и... закрыл, потому что не нашелся, что сказать.  
Ушивака поставил поднос с чаем и бутербродами на стол, развернулся к ним с Ивайзуми и прикусил нижнюю губу, словно тоже успел пожалеть о том, что сказал. Взгляд у него на мгновение стал растерянным, и Ойкава вдруг подумал, что вообще-то Ушивака такой же, как они. Обычный человек, который может сказать глупость, сделать ошибку или влюбиться.   
И что ему, наверное, тоже сейчас неуютно, потому что их двое, а он один.   
От этой мысли в груди потеплело. Он взглянул на Ивайзуми, кивнул ему и непринужденно сказал:  
— Чем займемся?

Они посмотрели несколько фильмов, поиграли в приставку, заказали на дом еду и под конец включили старые записи с волейбольных матчей. У Ушиваки был целый архив, и Ойкава с удивлением обнаружил записи игр с Аобаджосай. Причем не пару особо прогремевших, а, насколько он мог судить, вообще все. Даже те, в которых они с Ивайзуми участвовали по отдельности. Он перебирал коробочки с дисками, педантично подписанные черным маркером, и чувствовал, что от него что-то ускользает. Ушивака с Ивайзуми отвлеклись на какое-то видео в интернете, сидя совсем близко друг к другу, и пока на него не смотрели, Ойкава мог спокойно выдохнуть и подумать.  
А что, если...  
Он запнулся, взглянув на то, как внимательно Ушивака слушает Ивайзуми, и как тот улыбается, вполголоса рассказывая о последних вышедших фильмах.  
— Смотрите, что я нашел, — радостно сказал Ойкава, махнув одним диском. — Не хотите посмотреть?  
Рядовая игра, ничем особо не отличающаяся, но они тогда победили с разгромным счетом, и Ойкаве нравилось это вспоминать. Запись была не в самом лучшем качестве, но они все равно смотрели.   
Каждый раз, когда на записи Ойкава отдавал Ивайзуми пас, Ушивака сбивался с размеренного дыхания, замирал и оттаивал только после того, как мяч с силой ударялся об пол. Или когда камера выхватывала из суматохи крупным планом их лица.   
За окнами успело стемнеть, игра подходила к концу, и Ойкава, измученный сделанным открытием, все-таки набрался смелости.   
— Знаете, мне кажется, нам нужно кое о чем поговорить, — выдохнул он срывающимся от волнения голосом. — Всем троим.  
Ухватил ладонь Ивайзуми, крепко сжал ее под столом, а потом потянулся к Ушиваке. Его рука вздрогнула, а потом горячие пальцы скользнули по запястью. Ушивака посмотрел на него — на них, — и морщинка между его бровей медленно разгладилась.  
А потом он глубоко вздохнул и поставил игру на паузу.


End file.
